Esencia
by Harumaki03
Summary: No es que él fuese alguien quisquilloso, pero realmente siempre preferiría el perfume natural (de su piel) a algún producto químico. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #6: Perfume.


**"Esencia"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** No es que él fuese alguien quisquilloso, pero realmente siempre preferiría el perfume natural _(de su piel)_ a algún producto químico.

 **Nota:** Oh, por Dios, he logrado escribir con este ya 6 días seguidos, ¡me merezco un premio o algo! _*se tira confeti, es la mayor recompensa que recibirá*_ , y nada, otro **AU**.

 **Prompt #6:** _Perfume._

 **-/-/-**

—¿Qué opinas de este, Sasuke? —la pelirroja estiro su muñeca hacia el rostro del moreno, quien frunció un poco el ceño.

—Es muy fuerte —apartó su rostro arrugando la nariz—. ¿Por qué…? —empezó a recitar a modo de queja, pero ella ya le estaba ignorando, mirando varios frascos mas de perfume y suspiro.

Como todo hombre odiaba ir de compras _(era como una programación con la que nacían todos)_ pero más que realizar compras de lencería y demás cosas _innecesarias_ que tanto empleaban las mujeres, en su caso en especial, él odiaba con _todas_ sus fuerzas salir a comprar solo por un único detalle: los perfumes.

Karin no era del tipo que perdiera mucho tiempo en comprar y medirse cuatro veces un traje de baño _(aunque debía admitirse a sí mismo_ _ **muy**_ _a regañadientes que esa parte_ _ **no**_ _estaba tan mal)_ pero ella _amaba_ perder horas mirando y olisqueando perfumes.

Y cuando decía _horas_ , no exageraba.

—¿Y este? —Karin se volvió hacia él, extendiéndole su otra muñeca—. Me parece mucho más suave —Sasuke se acercó e inhalo, para luego asentir suavemente.

—Ese está bien —corroboró, la mirada rojiza de Karin se ilumino y sin querer, el corazón de Sasuke se saltó medio latido, se removió un poco incómodo y se aclaró la garganta—. Si te parece bien, entonces ya vámonos —y se volvió, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Karin sonrió, mirando la espalda del moreno con dulzura. Aunque salía poco _(así, como cada milenio)_ Sasuke también tenía un lado tierno, aún con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomó el frasco de perfume y fue a pagarlo.

 **-/-/-**

El Uchiha echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el espaldar de la cama mientras esperaba a que Karin saliese del baño. Ladeó un poco su cabeza y la pequeña bolsita del perfume, que se encontraba del lado de Karin, llamó su atención.

¿ _Qué_ le encontraba? No lo sabía, personalmente, él solo usaba uno o dos perfumes y si se acababan, compraba las misma fragancias; bufó por lo bajo negando con su cabeza y luego apartar la vista de la molesta _bolsita_.

—El baño es todo tuyo, Sasuke —Karin salió con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y se dirigió a uno de los cajones en busca de su pijama.

—Te has tardado —Sasuke bajo los pies al suelo y ella hizo un puchero.

—¡Habría tardado menos si te hubieras _metido_ conmigo! —exclamó, poniéndose la blusa de tirantes del pijama.

Sasuke tomó su toalla y la miró antes de entrar al baño con un gesto de _"¿en serio habríamos tardado menos?"_ y cerró luego la puerta tras de sí.

La pelirroja siguió resoplando por lo bajo, se puso su corto pantalón del pijama y colocó con cariño la bolsita con el perfume en su lugar. De solo verlo la llenaba de alegría, especialmente después que Sasuke le diese el visto bueno.

Casi danzando retiro el cubrecamas de la misma y acomodó las almohadas de ambos, el Uchiha salió del baño justo cuando ella estaba terminando de arroparse.

—Oh —se termino de colocar su camiseta de franela en color gris y tomó asiento al borde de la cama —pensé que estarías admirando el frasco de perfume —murmuró, echando sus cabellos hacia atrás.

—Lo haré más tarde —Karin estiro sus manos hacia los hombros de Sasuke sin llegar a alcanzarlos—. _"¿Porqué carajos te ves_ _ **tan**_ _jodidamente sexy?"_ —se cuestionó ella internamente, casi llorando por la frustración.

—Será la primera vez —soltó él con ironía, recibiendo un pellizco en un costado por parte de ella—. _Oye_... —dijo en tono de juguetona reprimenda, volviendo el rostro hacia ella, esbozando el fantasma de una sonrisa y ella se volvió rápidamente, dándole la espalda para evitar que viese su sonrisa al haberlo atrapado con la guardia baja.

Sin mucha parsimonia, Sasuke apago las luces y se acomodó junto a ella, Karin aguantó la respiración cuando sintió al _frío_ pelinegro abrazarla por la espalda.

—Sa-Sasuke... —se estremeció cuando sintió la respiración del Uchiha en su cuello.

—Sigo prefiriendo _tú_ **¹** perfume —la voz le salió ligeramente ahogada porque seguía con el rostro oculto en el cuello de ella, Karin abrió los ojos en sorpresa y trato de volverse pero él mantuvo fuerte su abrazo y no lo permitió —duérmete _ya_ —añadió, con voz más ahogada.

Karin sintió su corazón acelerarse aún más y un sonrojo subirle desde el cuello hasta las orejas, _debía_ jugar la lotería, en menos de 24 hora _dos_ cumplidos de Sasuke.

—Sasuke, eres tan... —empezó ella, con la dulzura tiñendo su voz.

— _No lo digas_ —se removió contra ella — _es_ vergonzoso —depositó un suave beso sobre el hombro de ella —duérmete —añadió, con un tono un poco más seco.

Ella sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos la de Sasuke que descansaba sobre su abdomen. Podía ser _frío_ _(como el que más)_ , seco y de _aparente_ falta de emociones pero habían días así _(y noches)_ en las que decía _dos_ o _tres_ palabras que demostraban apenas un tercio de sus sentimientos.

 _"Tan frío y a la vez lindo Sasuke"_ pensó ella, antes de caer rendida a la seducción de Morfeo.

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 **Nota:** **¹** _cuando_ _ **Sasuke**_ _hace referencia a_ _ **Karin**_ _de_ _ **"tú"**_ _es un juego de palabras, indicando que prefiere el aroma natural de ella y que el nombre de_ _ **Karin**_ _se_ _compone de los kanji para_ _ **"Perfume"**_ _o "_ _ **Azufre"**_ _y_ _ **"Fósforo"**_ _, así que ya saben por cual me decante, xD._

* * *

Tres días..., ¡Tengo 3 benditos días tratando de terminar esto, solo por una única escena, una sola! ¡Dios!

Pero lo hice, oh, sí que lo hice, coloque la escena que quería, ¿pueden imaginar cuál es? Déjenme saber con sus comentarios xD.

El tema **#6** trata sobre _**perfume**_ , según la **Wikipedia** , el _hobby_ de **Karin** es justo ese, comprar perfumes, se me hizo un poco difícil incluir a **Sasuke** _(xD)_ , pero lo hice de algún modo. Disculpas pido de antemano por los _**OOC**_ que quizás pudieron percibir en ambos, pero no encontré forma de reducirlo más _(el OOC)._

Puse el título de _ **"esencia"**_ como nota de que **Sasuke** reconoce y gusta de la esencia/perfume de **Karin** _(ahm, no pregunten qué fume xD)._

Y bueno, sin mucho más que agregar que espero puedan disfrutar del escrito, al menos de forma generalizada _(xD)_ y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido, me despido...

¡Ja ne!


End file.
